


Waiola Belladonna

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: While visiting Menagarie, Weiss eats a strange fruit that transforms her into a palette swapper version of her teammate Blake, right down to a similar  semblance. Without a way to prove her identity,  she is viewed as another faunus and is not allowed off the island
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

[Weiss wakes up in her room, feeling refreshed and rash free, she stretches out on the bed with a big yawn before she gracefully hops out of bed. As she walks to the bathroom , she catches sight of her reflection]

**Weiss **\- What the [pushes herself up against the mirror, and gently rubs her finger over her new cat ear,purring slightly] 

[Weiss abruptly stops, looking at her amber eyes and tries to use her semblance to throw herself back, instead finding herself disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing in bed]

**Weiss **\- T…thats not my semblance . Blake !

……

**Kali** \- No Blake, I never had a child I didnt tell you about

**Blake- ** She looks just like me…. how did this happen “Weiss“

**Weiss**\- I went for a walk, and I found some tasty looking fruit, so I ate it

**Blake **\- Weiss, you can’t just eat any random fruit you see, thats dangerous

**Weiss**\- Well how was I supposed to know

**Blake** \- Mom, what are we going to do. Without her semblance, no ones going to beleive she’s Weiss Schnee. 

**Kali **\- I suppose she could live on Menagarie until we can solve this. Since she looks so much like you, I could claim she’s a daughter I lost on the mainalnd before being sent here

**Weiss**\- I can’t stay here ! What about my education !

**Kali **\- I’ll try to arrange something dear, but until this blows over you might just have to accept that you might not be a huntress. Oppurtunities like that are hard to come by on Menagarie

[Weiss’s ears immediatley flatten]

**Blake**\- I’m sorry Weiss

**Kali** \- [sits down and hugs Weiss to her side] It’s ok Kitten, I’ll take care of you like my own

**Blake**\- I’ll talk to a few people about getting her the proper documents. What name should we use

**Kali **\- [thinks for a moment] Waiola

________

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)


	2. Chapter 2

[A week later, Weiss stands out on the deck, overlooking the island when she feels a hand on her back]

**???** \- Blake ?

**Weiss**\- Waiola. I’m her sister

**??? -** She doesn’t HAVE a sister, i should know [uncloaks, making herself visible for Weiss] We’re pretty close

**Weiss**\- She just found out about me recently, I’ve been stuck on the mainland most of my life

**???** \- [regretful] I’m sorry….that must have been hard

**Weiss**\- [memories of her life in Atlas fluttering into her mind, giving her a hint of earnestly] It was

**??? **\- [holds out hand awkwardly] My name’s Illia. Illia Amitola, i knew your sister when she worked for the White Fang

[Weiss hesitates for a moment, almost lashing out]

**Illia**\- Let me guess, you hate us too

**Weiss-** I don’t hate you. I just think you’re a little misguided

**Illia **\- All you’ve heard is the humans side of things. Don’t you think you should see what it’s like there yourself

[Illia holds out her hand. Weiss looks down at it in worry before looking back up at Illia]

**Illia **\- If anything happens I’ll keep you safe. I promise

[Weiss nods and slowly takes Illia’s hand]

________

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)


	3. Chapter 3

[Weiss sneaks back in through her window after a ….pleasing day with Illia at the White Fang compound, when the light to her room turns on]

**Blake-** Hello Weiss

**Weiss **\- H…hello

**Blake**\- Where on earth have you been

**Weiss**\- I was….learning….about the White Fang

**Blake**\- [sighs] Weiss, you should know better than associating with the White Fang

**Weiss-** They’re nice

**Blake**\- They’re CRIMINALS

**Weiss**\- …..you were the one who said they’re misguided

**Blake-** Yes, but still dangerous. You sound like you’re on the verge of joining them

**Weiss** \- Illia said she’d….

[Blake seizes her ear, 10x more stressed] 

**Blake**\- NO , absolutely not

**Weiss**\- BLAKE 

**Blake -** You are not joining the White Fang because pretty girls

**Weiss **\- But I LOVE her

**Blake-** [groans] Im going to have to apologize to my mom

________

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)

Waiola Belladonna AU

[Part 1](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188916295708/weiss-is-visiting-menagerie-for-the-first-time-and)

[Part 2](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188926302363/what-if-it-wasnt-qrow-she-smashed-into-at)


	4. Chapter 4

[Weiss walks into Blake’s room, wearing one of her robes. She picks out one of Blake’s naughty books and starts walking back to her room]

**Kali **\- Waiola ?

[Weiss quickly shuts the book and hides it behind her back, looking alarmed]

**Kali** \- You don’t have to hide it dear, Belladonna’s appreciate literature, no one will judge you

**Weiss** \- [nods] Did you need something Mom ?

[Kali smiles]

**Weiss**\- I mean…

**Kali **\- It’s fine kitten [smiles and walks over to Weiss] I’m glad to be your mother

**Weiss**\- Thank you [brings book back around and holds i t at her side] Did you need something ?

**Kali **\- I was wondering if I could have some help in the kitchen ? I want to make a big meal for us by the time your father and sister return home

**Weiss** \- Of course [places book in her room] I’d love to help

**Kali **\- Thank you Waiola

[Kali leads Weiss to the kitchen to prepare their dinner]


	5. Chapter 5

[Weiss lays in her bed, reading smutty literature she found around the house in her pajamas with interest, the doors to her balcony open, shrouding the area in the pale moonlight]

**Illia **\- [appearing in the moonlight] Waiola ? [grins]

[Weiss hops up in bed and hides the book under her pillow in a panic, her ears shot sideways]

**Illia**\- You _DIRTY _girl

**Weiss **\- I don’t know what you’re talking about

**Illia **\- There’s no need to hide it, Belladonna women are traditionally a little…..

**Weiss**\- [chuckles nervously] Let’s talk about something else

**Illia **\- Ok…. [nervous] why haven’t you returned to camp

**Weiss-** [sad] Blake’s keeping me on the compound…..she’s worried I’ll get myself in trouble

**Illia** \- She’s never much liked what we do, she doesn’t understand how dangerous humans are

**Weiss- **[nods, remembering growing up in Atlas] They really are

**Illia-** I can help you sneak out 

**Weiss**\- Really ?

**Illia- **[holds out her hand] Just take my hand, I’ll keep you safe

[Weiss looks at Illia curiously]

**Illia**\- Don’t you trust me ?

**Weiss- **I’m in my pajamas

**Illia **\- Oh [glows pink] Well. I’ll stand outside by the window

[Illia hurries outside while Weiss gets dressed]


	6. Chapter 6

[Illia runs Weiss through White Fang tactics in a secluded area around Menagarie, the moon hanging over a crystal blue lake]

**Illia** \- You’re pretty good at working in a team [sheathes weapon] , were you a huntress or something on the mainland

**Weiss**\- Yeah…. [sheathes her training weapon] I miss my team

**Illia-** Well don’t worry [pats hand on chest as they both sit down on a log] We’ll rise out of the humans shackles, and you’ll be able to see them again

**Weiss**\- I just hope they haven’t forgotten about me by then =(

**Illia**\- Well if they have, then it’s there loss. [reaches between them and takes Weiss’s hand] You always have me [Illia sputters, turning pink for a moment before she regains her composure, retracting her hand] O…on the White Fang

**Weiss-** [didn’t notice the change in skin color] Thank you, it might be nice to work with other faunus

**Illia-** And on that note ….

[Illia hands Weiss a mask, which she gladly takes]

**Illia-** If you ever want to go with me on a mission

**Weiss-** [smiles as she turns it over to examine] Thank you …but why a mask

**Illia**\- The humans think we’re monsters [looks up at the moon, feeling slightly bitter over it ] So we’ll let them see what they want to

[Weiss looks at her curiously]

**Illia-** What ?

**Weiss**\- [serious] You’re not a monster

**Illia** \- [pink] W…well you’re not a human

______________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

Waiola Belladonna AU 6

[Part 1](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188916295708/weiss-is-visiting-menagerie-for-the-first-time-and) [Part 2](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188926302363/what-if-it-wasnt-qrow-she-smashed-into-at) [Part 3](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189375950918/think-we-can-get-more-waiola-belladonna-au) [Part 4 ](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/189901908878/will-we-ever-get-more-of-that-waiola-belladonna)[Part 5](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/190701153848/weiss-lays-in-her-bed-reading-smutty-literature)


	7. Chapter 7

[Weiss bound the last remaining human on an offshore SDC dust rig]

**Weiss** \- I hope none of you are foolish enough to try any heroics, I don’t want to have to hurt any of you

**Human** \- Animals like you can’t

[Weiss instinctively punches the man in the face] 

[Weiss activates her communicator] 

**Weiss** \- How is the extraction going

**Illia** \- It’s going well. Thanks so much for giving us a chance. We couldn't have done this without you

[Weiss stops at Illia’s words and catches her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t look like an heiress anymore, she looked like someone she would have called a criminal at one time in her life, but for some reason it didn’t bother her. She felt so angry when it came to humanity, and she didn’t know why]

**Illia** \- Sienna and her entourage will be here soon, make sure to give them a warm welcome


	8. Chapter 8

[Illia comes out of Weiss’s room for meet an angry Blake]

**Blake** \- Really ? You took her on a mission

**Illia **\- Some Belladonna’s aren’t cowards it seems

**Blake** \- She’s not even a faunus Illia, she’s human

**Illia **\- Don't be stupid Blake, I can tell a faunus from a human

**Blake** \- You know I don’t have a sister

**Illia **\- She was lost on the mainland

** Blake** \- She was on the mainland because she was born a human . Weiss Schnee

[Illia slaps Blake]

**Blake** \- [holds cheek] If you loved her as much as you say you do, it wouldn’t matter what she was born as

**Illia **\- Shut up Blake. You don’t get to set out to hurt me , and then make a lesson out of it

**Blake** \- I wasn’t trying to make a lesson out of it

**Illia **\- Why is it that whenever you cross my path , I get hurt ?! Adam was right about you , you are bad luck

[Blake took a step back, feeling hurt ]

**Illia **\- Just leave me alone [Illia disappears]


	9. Chapter 9

[Waiola came into the clearing , dressed in a White Fang uniform. She was ready to help Illia fight for freedom, and steer her onto the right path. Illia was sitting by the lake]

**Weiss **\- Illia ? 

[Illia wiped her eyes]

**Weiss **\- [concern, rushing to Illia] What’s wrong 

[Weiss places her hand on Illias hand for a brief moment before Illia pulls away, her skin blue]

**Weiss **\- [hesitant] Illia ?

**Illia **\- I don’t understand 

Weiss - What don’t you understand ?

**Illia **\- How ? [motions to Weiss] Why ?

**Weiss **\- Illia , I don’t understand

**Illia **\- [tired] I know who you are

[Weiss freezes]

**Illia **\- Weiss Schnee

**Weiss **\- Illia, I can explain

**Illia **\- [hurt] Explain WHAT ? You thought you could come here and play faunus ? I don’t know how you did all of [motions all around Blake] THIS ....But we’re not a costume Weiss. I can’t just take off my faunus trait and go back to being a human, even if I am passing 

**Weiss **\- [shaking] You don’t understand , I didn’t....there was a fruit....I didn’t know 

**Illia **\- Why can’t you and your family just leave us ALONE. [starts crying freely] Your father already killed my PARENTS ! What else can you take from me 

[Weiss places her hand on her chest, crying behind the mask]

**Illia **\- Take it off. You don’t deserve it

[Weiss takes off her mask and drops it]

**Illia **\- Now leave . I don’t want to see you again

**Weiss **\- I’m sorry.....

[Weiss flashes away with her semblance , crying the whole way back home ]


	10. Chapter 10

**Weiss **\- BLAKE

**Blake**\- She had to know Weiss, did you think you could keep this from her forever ?

**Weiss**\- No ! I...I was just looking for the right time ?

**Blake**\- There was never going to be a right time , and what would you do if you turned back before telling her ? Go back to the others and leave her wondering where you went ?

**Weiss**\- You weren’t doing this for her sake

**Blake**\- What’s that supposed to mean

**Weiss**\- You told me not to get involved with the White Fang, and you decided to go over my head and take the decision out of my hands

**Blake**\- The White Fang is dangerous Weiss [covers face] I don’t know what’s gotten into you , but I thought that you would know that almost as well as I do

**Weiss**\- Illia’s different

**Blake**\- Gods ! is this what Yang has to go through

**Weiss**\- What does Yang have to do with anything ?

**Blake**\- Having a little sister who won’t listen ?

**Weiss**\- I may look like you Blake [stands up and crosses arms ]But we are NOT sisters. I’m not a Belladonna

[Weiss stomps out of the room]

**Blake **\- [sighs] You’re certainly making mistakes like one


	11. Chapter 11

[Weiss stood outside with Kali , folding laundry together . She had stayed in Menagarie so long that no one questioned her presence. The name Waiola was starting to be as familliar as her new face]

**Weiss **\- Mom , Is it ok if I go fishing for us later ?

[Kali pauses]

**Weiss **\- I mean ....

**Kali **\- No, it’s fine dear. I’ve grown quite attached to you as well kitten 

[Weiss’s ears perked up] 

**Kali **\- In fact, Ghira and I have gotten you a present 

**Weiss **\- A present ?

**Kali **\- It’s the day you arrived on our island dear, we wanted to commemorate the event by arranging a call to the homeland with your friends 

**Weiss **\- They’ve probably moved on

**Kali **\- If that was true they wouldn’t have agreed to the call 

**Weiss **\- I...I guess that’s true 

**Kali **\- When you get back to the mainland, you can always fix whatever ever damage has been. Caused by your absence . And if it ever gets to be too much, you can always come back and be a family with his again

[Weiss hugs Kali]

**Weiss** \- I...I love you Mom 

**Kali **\- I love you too


	12. Chapter 12

[Several grunts drag Illia to Adam Taurus]

**Adam **\- Did you think I wouldn’t find out Illia ?

**Illia **\- I...I don't know what you’re talking about

**Adam **\- You’ve been busy [smiles] Several unauthorized missions with a mysterious White haired Belladonna

**Illia **\- She’s no one

[Adam slaps Illia]

**Adam **\- Don’t LIE to me !

[Illia holds her cheek, trying not to cry]

**Adam **\- Did you think that I wouldn’t be watching you ? [grabs Illia’s chin] Out of everyone in the White Fang, you are the one person Blake might come back for, I can’t just let you get away

[Illia looked away]

**Adam** \- And I know her secret

[Illia’s eyes widen]

**Adam **\- She’s a Schnee

**Illia **\- I.....

**Adam **\- Every second she’s on this island is an insult to us all. If she’s going to receive this...gift...she needs to embrace it, or have it taken away [unsheathes his sword a little to drive the point home]

**Illia **\- Y...yes commander

**Adam **\- You either convince her to get in line, or I put her in the ground

**Illia **\- [white skin] Y...yes sir


	13. Chapter 13

[Weiss sits down in front of a computer screen and gets onto a chat program to see that both Yang and Ruby were already in the room. She connected to the video call]

**Ruby **\- [loud gasp]

**Weiss**\- [chuckles] Hello Ruby

**Ruby **\- WOW 

**Weiss **\- It is pretty amazing

**Yang **\- Guess someone else is getting the kitty nicknames now too huh

**Weiss**\- [frowns] I wish you wouldn’t

**Ruby **\- How did it happen ?

**Weiss **\- Well, I was hungry....and I found this strange fruit

[Ruby and Yang go silent]

**Weiss**\- [hesitates] W,,,what

**Ruby **\- Weiss....are you eating strange fruits you pick up off the ground

**Weiss **\- ....well when you say it like that, it makes me sound foolish

**Yang **\- Yup

[Weiss covers her face in embarrassment]

**Ruby **\- But it’s ok ! Even if I’m the shortiest now, you’ll always be my best friend ^^

[Weiss smiled, not noticing that someone else had joined the call]


End file.
